<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глазах смотрящего by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589206">В глазах смотрящего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra'>avadakedavra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Брока Рамлоу морда местами все равно что поплывший свечной огарок. У Баки Барнса – перманентный тактильный голод. Они – в общем и целом – справляются с этим. И друг с другом тоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глазах смотрящего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк на шрамы и тактильный голод</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Брок Рамлоу, чтоб вы знали, переебан весь, от самых пяток и аккурат до затылка. Вдоль, поперек и снова вдоль – тремя горячими точками в анамнезе, наемничеством, работой на ЩИТ, Гидрой и Трискелионом, рухнувшим ему на голову, как сраная кара небесная. Пулевые под правым коленом и совсем рядом с пупком, длинный острый порез между нижними ребрами, четыре ножевых на уровне поясницы, вся морда, поплывшая ожогами, и левое плечо ноет еще настырно к духоте и слякоти – его вот только для полного счастья и не хватало.</p><p>Рамлоу переебан весь, от самых пяток и до затылка, но все равно – все равно же носит узкие майки в обтяг. Светит широченным разворотом изуродованных плеч и волосы укладывает исключительно на неповрежденную сторону лица, выставляя шрамы вдоль самой линии роста. Меряется с агентом Романовой ценнейшими из своих трофеев: детка, эй, детка, на полдюйма ниже сердца, тебе не переплюнуть, просто смирись и расслабься, а. Рамлоу смеется, запрокидывая голову, красуясь беззащитным горлом, рисуется, зажимая сигарету углом разбитых губ. Тони Старк проплатил Рамлоу хорошего психотерапевта, и хороший психотерапевт сказал Рамлоу: выставлять напоказ все равно что прятать. Даже хуже. Рамлоу не то чтобы сильно этим гордится, но экономит теперь Тони Старку пару тысяч в месяц.</p><p>Когда Барнс говорит ему, тихо и глухо, прижимаясь дрожащим после хорошего секса телом:</p><p>– Красивый, – и тянется прикоснуться, Рамлоу сам лезет под руку, ластится, и закатывает глаза, и советует заткнуться, если дороги пока зубы.</p><p>А то ведь их и лишиться можно.</p>
<hr/><p>У Джеймса Барнса катастрофические, нет, серьезно, просто пиздец какие проблемы с прикосновениями. Еще, конечно, со сном, доверием, и мстительские тимбилдинговые мероприятия даются ему не так споро, как хотелось бы Капитану Стиву Роджерсу, но да и черт бы с ними.</p><p>Барнсу хочется прикасаться – к людям, которые его окружают, к вещам, которые эти люди создают. К времени, в котором ему повезло существовать в здравом уме и почти что трезвой памяти. К «здесь» и к «сейчас». Барнс закладывает руки за спину и сжимает запястье живой бионическими пальцами – ему слишком нравится этот новый мир, мир, в котором есть шоколадный пудинг, и персиковая пена для ванны, и книги, напечатанные на хорошей плотной бумаге. В этом мире Барнса спрашивают, есть ли у него настроение надрать пару-тройку злодейских жоп или пусть Мстители справляются сегодня без него.</p><p>Барнсу очень, очень нравится новый мир, и он нет, совершенно точно не хочет его сломать одним неловким движением: такой идеальный, выдраенный до стерильной чистоты. Такой хрупкий. Барнс знает, что может: всего-то и надо, что надавить чуть усерднее, или пережать, или не рассчитать силу. Когда Рамлоу советует ему заткнуться, Барнс и в самом деле затыкается.</p><p>Рамлоу выглядит каким угодно, но точно не хрупким. По зубам и в самом деле может дать.</p>
<hr/><p>Их никогда не развозит на нежности: ни на адреналине, ни на отходняке. Рамлоу думает, что оно и к лучшему. Барнс думает, что просто пока не время. Они трахаются быстро и грубо, а если Барнсу приходит вдруг в голову сдержаться, затормозить, Рамлоу рявкает рассерженно и задиристо:</p><p>– Не стеклянный, ну! – и пришпоривает костлявыми пятками, и светит потом всю неделю синяками, отпечатками сильных рук и жадного рта. Он и сам не скупится на собственнические отметины.</p><p>Они в основном и занимаются в койке тем, что кусаются, и дерутся, и царапаются, как дикие звери. Вылизывают друг друга и скулят друг другу в рот на выдохе. Трутся носами, толкаются навстречу. Болтают грязную бессмысленную чепуху и сосутся в перерывах, как возбужденные школьники – мокро, долго и не всегда с языком. Лежат потом на постели, и простыни под ними – хоть выжимай. И сами они такие же.</p><p>Зато у Рамлоу внутри тишина настолько оглушающая, что пальцы ног поджимаются. Барнс, конечно, не выдерживает: обнимает расслабленное лицо металлической рукой. Осторожно, но смело. Отслеживает самыми кончиками пальцев глубокие борозды шрамов. Повторяет неодобренное:</p><p>– Такой красивый у меня.</p><p>Рамлоу, конечно, предупреждающе вздергивает верхнюю губу:</p><p>– Я ведь просил тебя заткнуться, – но поворачивает голову.</p><p>И тычется влажным ртом в центр металлической ладони.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>